


The Truth is in The Energon

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dom! Wing Sub Deadlock, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: So, I FINALLY wrote this and tried to make it as detailed as robotically possible. (See what I did there?)  Also, I know truth grade isn't a thing, just go with it.





	The Truth is in The Energon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts).



> Okay, so if you haven't been living under a rock, you PROBABLY know who Ruenesca is at least on Ao3, if you don't go read her stuff. its awesome. well I have the privilege of knowing her IRL, how lucky am I right?! anyway, this is for her, and hopefully she likes this one. Hopefully I didn't screw it up. 
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> <3

Deadlock gave Wing the side optic, not wanting to admit he’d gotten _another_ stance wrong, groaning in frustration when the knight had pointed it out to him. Deadlock threw his swords on the floor “You do it then.” He snapped resisting the urge to throttle Wing with his servos, but if Wing had one thing going for him, his patience was it. Wing picked up the sword off the floor in a fluid motion, “Like this, you have to keep your optics on the blade so it doesn’t slice off your digits They aren’t like guns, you can’t just fire at something and hope you hit it. ”

 

Wing stated in that collected smooth voice of his. Deadlock wasn’t sure how his mentor kept so fragging _calm_ all the time, it drove him crazy. ‘ _He must have a secret,’_ the decepticon deduced. _‘something no one else knew_. ‘The thought crossing his processor more than once.  _‘I’m gonna figure it out.’_

 One day after a particularly grueling sparring session with Wing, in which Deadlock had his aft handed to him  by his mentor  yet again, they were sitting down to refuel when the decepticon voiced his concern, “What is wrong with you?” Wing looked up from his data pad surprised.

“What do you mean?” Deadlock rolled his optics at the jet, “How are you so calm all the time?” he voiced through gritted denta. “Patience and Serenity” Wing had replied. Deadlock just put a servo to his helm, scraping it down his faceplates in desperation. “Do you ever get tired of that slag?” Deadlock mused “It isn’t slag if you believe it’s true.” Wing fired back defensively. 

 

 Deadlock scoffed with an exvent “I don’t know what I believe anymore.” he snapped. “Then believe in yourself.”  Wing smiled. “That is the last thing I’m going to do.” His mentor just shrugged and drank his Energon. From that moment on, Deadlock decided that he hated Wing.  

The next few months  with no improvement, Deadlock was frustrated. Wing had the same advice for him “You’ll get it eventually. Go to a higher plane within yourself. Patience is key.” The swords hit the floor with a loud clang and every time Wing would pick them up and make Deadlock start again. Which resulted in the speedster losing himself in his anger.

 

The jet smirked as he thought of a way to make the decepticon pay attention. He changed his approach the following morning. Deadlock was perplexed “What no staunch words of wisdom from Mr. Spiritual ?” he mused. “Nope.” Wing said chuckling  “Meet me in my habsuite tonight I have a meeting with the Circle today , I won’t be back until later. You’re in charge of yourself today.”

 

Deadlock was surprised Wing had left him with so little to go on. One day to do anything he wanted, but what he wanted surprised him more, he wanted Wing there guiding him. Although The speedster would never admit it. He’d become so used to hating Wing, Deadlock had crossed into a territory where he didn’t hate the jet quite as much as he thought.

 

The speedster picked up his practice swords and began to go through the stances one at a time, learning from the minor mistakes that he made, correcting them. All while keeping his optic trained on the blade. Making sure that it hit every mark.

 

By the time Wing returned, the jet looked exhausted, but he felt small shock down his spinal strut as his optics rested on Deadlock, who had his legs crossed on the floor, exventing deeply. Wing sat on the couch across from him and waited.

 

When Deadlock finally onlined his optics, he was startled to see Wing, staring at him with a satisfied smirk on his lipplates.

 

“Not such slag after all, is it _Deadlock?_ ” The speedster felt his engine rev a little at the way the Knight had said his name. “Guess not.” Deadlock offered, keeping his indifferent demeanor in place.  Wing brought out  a bottle of Energon, stuff Deadlock hadn’t seen for ages. He kept his optics trained on Wing, careful not to seem too eager.

 

“Want this?” Wing teased, holding the bottle out to him, Deadlock nodded and cleared his intake. “I got it  from the Circle of Light, they said it would help loosen us up.” Wing said seductively, running his glossa over his bottom lipplate.  Deadlock groaned, and tried to cover it up with a cough, Wing was such a tease and he knew it. Wing smirked again as he watched Deadlock try to keep his composure. The jet’s  servo reached behind the couch for two cubes and Deadlock surveyed the turbines that framed his spinal strut, with hungry  and licked his lipplates.  

 

“So…” Wing said turning back to Deadlock as he poured the Energon in the cubes and waited for Deadlock to sip it, smiling when the speedster moaned at his first taste of high grade in ages.  “I’ve been meaning to ask you, how long have you wanted to join the Autobots?”  Deadlock stared at Wing. _Damn, the jet was perceptive._ Deadlock was surprised at how quickly the truth spilled from his vocalizer. _”_ I’ve been wanting to for a while now, I’m just not sure where I’d belong if I did.”

 

Wing took a long sip from his cube, feeling the drink take effect.  “They will accept you if you show them where your loyalties lie.” The speedster looked at him “I suppose.” Deadlock alleged quietly. “But I don’t exactly know where those are. I just know I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.” Wing chuckled lightly “Well that’s a good start.” He whispered. The decepticon stopped suddenly, recognizing the feeling at last. He stared at the jet incredulously.

 

“This Energon is laced with truth grade” it wasn’t a question. Deadlock felt sick, Wing looked at him guiltily. “I was hoping you’d not know. Don’t be mad. “ Deadlock was speechless, he stared at the jet with fire in his gaze. “If you wanted the truth from me, you could have asked.” The speedsters vocalizer was laced with hurt.

 

“How could I _not know?”_ Deadlock fumed  “Megatron Practically shoved it down our intakes at the Institutes!” Wing looked at him, optics pleading “Deadlock, if you knew the reason why I did it…” Wing trailed off ,as the speedster moved to get up off the floor.

 

 “ _Oh I know why”_ the decepticon stated angrily, “ _You don’t trust me, Admit it!”_ Wing’s head fins were plastered to the sides of his helm in shame.  “Well no…but you aren’t giving me a chance to explain “ Wing said softly.

_“I don’t need to give you a chance to explain. “_ Deadlock snarled. and fixed the jet with a stare _“Out of all the mechs in this Primus forsaken universe. I trusted you the most.”_ Deadlock avowed brokenly.Wing was at the end of his rope, he blocked the speedster from leaving with his frame in front of the door. “Wing, Move. Now.”

The jet fixed him with a stare of his own, his vocalizer dark and dangerous. “No. I won’t move until you listen to me.” Deadlock sneered at him “What could you possibly say to recover from this?” Wing exvented deeply “You may trust me, Deadlock, but you don’t trust yourself.”

 

Optics challenged the words that were spilling out of the Knight’s mouth. “You don’t trust yourself to have real feelings, because you’re afraid. That’s okay.”

 

 

Deadlock scoffed, inventing the same air as Wing, their faceplates inches apart.   “What would you know about _my_ feelings?”

Wing invented deeply before speaking again. “ I don’t and I won’t pretend that I know the first fragging thing about your feelings”  shuttering his optics for a minute gathering his courage,  the knight spoke again.  “but I do know mine and I know that ever since I left this morning,  I’ve wanted to frag you into the nearest surface.”

 

Wing didn’t wait for a response from Deadlock, crashing his lipplates with the speedsters, the kiss was all denta and need. When they finally broke apart, they were both exventing heavily. “What.?” The question came in a rasp. Wing was quick to apologize, tripping over his words,  the speedster cut him off with another needy kiss that the knight quickly took control of.

 

This one was softer, but still conveyed the primal need both mechs felt, each of their glossae fighting for control, Deadlock was surprised when he felt his spaulders  hit the floor as Wing pinned him easily. He felt a slick glossa on his chassis as the jet made his way down to Deadlock’s interface panel, which opened easily for the knight, who wrapped his waiting glossa around the tip of Deadlocks spike, the speedster invented sharply “ _Wing.”_ He moaned as the jet cleverly swallowed his spike scraping his denta lightly up the sides _._ The knight moaned at the taste of the Deception’s spike in his intake. making the speedster shiver as the vibrations sent shocks through his frame. Deadlock groaned as he felt two digits enter his lubricated valve, wanting more friction.

 

  His hips sprung upward deeper into the knights intake “Wing! Primus…keep going...” Frag your mouth feels so good...” Wing felt a servo on the back of his helm and he entered another digit inside the speedster as a reward for being so obedient. 

 

The Jet’s turbines roared and the speedsters engines revved it was  a beautiful hymn of pleasure, meant only for the two of them.  Wing heard a  soft plea of his name  from Deadlock, his  audials trained on the sound of his vocalizer, his digits found purchase inside the speedsters dripping valve. The knight felt his spike pressurize, to the point of pain, he quickly removed his digits and with a whine of need from the speedster, sank his spike deep.

Deadlock’s optics shuttered momentarily and his hips bucked, sheathing Wing’s spike in warmth. “Deadlock, Oh Primus!” Wing shouted, his denta scraping the speedsters intake, his hips rocked in time with the other mech’s until they both overloaded hard. Wing’s transfluid dripping from Deadlocks valve and down his thighs.

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
